Warner Bros. Pictures/Trailer Variants
Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1948–1967 Warner_Bros._with_VRP.JPG|''The Music Man'' (1962) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967–1970 Warner Bros., Inc./Warner Bros. 1970–1972 1972-1973 1973–1984, 2015-2016, 2019 Cahillwblogoend.JPG|''Cahill U.S. Marshal'' (1973) deadlytrackerswbtrailerlogo.jpg|''The Deadly Trackers'' (1973) 610f62385ba647e020ef5e6a5c7138fd.png|''McQ'' (1974) 40367469b35c5c149715cd719ca12935.png|''Altered States'' (1980) d8bc54aa95b8202bdd7358d9c0a0fa71.png|''National Lampoon's Vacation'' (1983) Warner83-rerelease.jpg|''Superman'' (1978, 1983 reissue) Nimbus-image-1443286106666.png|''Magic Mike XXL'' (2015) The Nice Guys Vatiant Ckikir.png|''The Nice Guys'' (2016) bf54f83fc0132b8854017d366ce266c8.png|''The Kitchen'' (2019) Warner Bros. Pictures (second era) 1984–2009 1984–1990 38fedeb77362ee23ff9a1d897d1bb176.png|''National Lampoon's European Vacation'' (1985) c657140083de3864454a5d8e5a09776d.png|''Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome'' (1985) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h35m48s32.png|''Ladyhawke'' (USA, 1985) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h30m46s100.png|''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) c4aef79ea146be8efce7af8f9752e2d8.png|''The Color Purple'' (1985) 045e823dd3f01c8f41af49532694c3d3.png|''Tequila Sunrise'' (1988) b379774e63f1151d55de69ee4e6621b0.png|''Dead Calm'' (1989) bda254abe29f0ec547122291483aa2ea.png|''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' (1989) 1990–1992 e465e4ace2079dce31697201e2937334.jpg|''Lambada'' (TV Spot, 1990) GW336H253.png|''The Bonfire of the Vanities'' (1990) DaTBk_gwZWOgCOnSc4h4Lw146738.png|''Curly Sue'' (1991) Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-13h29m28s182.png|''Batman Returns'' (1992, A) Picture 4030.png|''Batman Returns'' (1992, B) e9cf7bfd4f57a43d816f11ad76de97dd.png|''The Bodyguard'' (1992) 1992–2009 e630fd68a4dff78ad3607fb858a5d440.png|''Forever Young'' (1992) 215204d76cf45a094d5ae311ea51f6db.png|''Demolition Man'' (1993) Warnertwister.jpg|''Twister'' (1996, A) Warnertwister-b.jpg|''Twister'' (1996, B) a3ac7c0ceab663723669757d3f24ef54.png|''A Time to Kill'' (1996) Warnerlogo.jpg|''Space Jam'' (1996, A) ScreenHunter 06 Dec. 10 18.38.jpg|''Space Jam'' (1996, B) ScreenHunter 07 Dec. 10 18.39.jpg|''Space Jam'' (1996, C) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h49m40s1.png|''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) 1dbc2f19575e2217fee1a39f55695fa1.png|''Michael'' (1996, A) c95aa3150a1ea7f6abd0581996b4d6ea.png|''Michael'' (1996, B) 7b1a0722dc06129ac4d07195d7f3a1a9.png|''Vegas Vacation'' (1997) 1ad71a39f3b87d214d815d65e1fa5447.png|''Addicted to Love'' (1997) Vlcsnap-2015-03-28-02h43m06s217.png|''Contact'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-06-28 at 10.31.12 AM.png|''The Avengers'' (1998) bjRMfWd5EEgv2w92AijWbQ22641.jpg|''The Matrix'' (1999) Ec037ab798bc357fe40c34421580be9b.png|''True Crime'' (1999) Warnerbros_128.jpg|''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) 67405123_2232209417109264_2273333362368184320_n.jpg|''The Exorcist'' (1973, 2000 reissue) Warner Bros. Pictures (2006).png|''Flags of Our Fathers'' and Letters From Iwo Jima (2006) Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-03h10m31s103.png|''Invictus'' (2009) 1998–2020 1998 (75th anniversary logo) 139a699db6af1fda95ea4a1c04cb3aaf.png|''City of Angels'' (1998) 5d790019d1acd90ff641c192ed433923.png|''Practical Magic'' (1998) cebbe8bcc3fe3de44bdb30377bc121ab.png|''Jack Frost'' (1998) 1956 systileg 2 lego logos.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998) 1999–2001 Warner Bros. Pictures.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (International, 1999) Warnerthreetotango.jpg|''Three to Tango'' (1999) GW438H225.jpg|''Pokémon The Movie 2000'' (US, 2000, A) Vlcsnap-2015-04-14-20h43m35s241.png|''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (US, 2000, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h49m33s139.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h47m55s202.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000, B) 17m6fkL4jxbOHyAM6IrvzA10738.jpg|''The Exorcist'' (1973, 2000 reissue) dTC2pVv8fnaXiPIivV-taQ12678.jpg|''Red Planet'' (2000) 2001–2003 Warneroceans11.jpg|Ocean's Eleven (2001, A) Warneroceans11teaser.jpg|Ocean's Eleven (2001, B) GW437H232.jpg|''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (US, 2001) Warnertrainingday.jpg|''Training Day'' (2001) 411b5664c6ccbf5e05033cd408f7eada.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, A) cac3f544f216f069cd623a2f5da30543.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, B) Warner Bros The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002).png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002, A) Vlcsnap-2015-04-16-15h05m31s29.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002, B) wbinspace.jpg|''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' (2002) GW463H224.jpg|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) GW432H234.jpg|''Two Weeks Notice'' (2002) VINTDTSTRBrrSS_1_hd.jpg|''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) Dreamcatcher (2003) Official Trailer 1 Donnie Wahlberg Movie HD.jpg|''Dreamcatcher'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h26m55s110.png|''Blue Collar Comedy Tour: The Movie'' (2003) warnerbrosThe Matrix Reloaded.jpg|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) 2003-2004, 2013 Something's Gotta Give (2003).jpg|''Something's Gotta Give'' (International, 2003) Warner Bros LNBIA2.jpg|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).png|''Taking Lives'' (2004) QmIVm-Vh-Krr61qbKA2yAg48383.jpg|''The Polar Express'' (2004) warnerbros_Oceans Twelve trailer.png|''Ocean's Twelve'' (2004) Screenshot 2015-08-07-17-34-30.png|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-09-08-02h55m25s242.png|''Gravity'' (2013) 2003-2018 2003–2011 vlcsnap-2012-07-15-13h23m23s253.png|''The Aviator'' (2004) Redraw shield.jpg|''Starsky & Hutch'' (2004) GW451H255.jpg|''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) Picture 7122.png|''Batman Begins'' (2005, A) Warnerlogo2.jpg|''Batman Begins'' (2005, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-26-13h28m15s43.png|''Corpse Bride'' (2005) OFjkeifjefwi.jpg|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) dsdsds.jpg|''Constantine'' (2005) QTV-11 2005-2011.JPG|''Beerfest'' (2006) Nancy_Drew_(2007).png|''Nancy Drew'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-24-13h21m12s210.png|''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) warnerbros_31.jpg|''August Rush'' (2007) 0005.JPG|''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) GW463H216.jpg|''Speed Racer'' (2008) Okxeiji.jpg|''Body of Lies'' (2008) PHILBANKING 1970s.png|''The Bucket List'' (2008, A) GMA Radio Television Arts 7 1979.png|''The Bucket List'' (2008, B) Warnerbrosvillageroadshow 01.jpg|''Yes Man'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-04-21-22h01m17s237.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' (International, 2008) wb paramount legendary dc.png|''Watchmen'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h12m57s43.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009, A) GW512H216.jpg|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009, B) Warnerbroslegendaryvillageroadshow 01.jpg|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009, C) Screenshot_2015-08-07-19-43-28.png|''Terminator Salvation'' (US, 2009) GW540H232222.jpg|''Ninja Assassin'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h14m39s31.png|''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) Vrp cats and dogs 2.jpg|''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-19h08m07s131.png|''Yogi Bear'' (2010) harry-potter--the-deathly-hallows-warner-bros-logo-852x480.jpg|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1'' (2010) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (2011) GREENLANTE5.png|''Green Lantern'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2015-03-25-14h03m32s134.png|''Top Cat: The Movie'' (International, 2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h46m05s24.png|''Prisoners'' (US, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h41m57s59.png|''Her'' (US, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-11-15-17h33m22s126.png|''Grudge Match'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-01-04-06h28m09s211.png|''Veronica Mars'' (2014) jerseyboys.PNG|''Jersey Boys'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h08m53s097.png|''Inherent Vice'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-02-16-21h28m56s6.png|''Focus'' (2015) Wbp top cat begins trailer.png|''Top Cat Begins'' (2015, Mexico) Wbp friend request trailer.png|''Friend Request'' (2016, Germany) Image298.png|''Everything, Everything'' (2017) Wb pandas trailer.png|''Pandas'' (2018) 2004–2018 (IMAX version) Warnerbros_Deep_Sea_trailer.jpg|''Deep Sea'' (2006) Warner Bros. - To The Arctic (2012).jpg|''To The Arctic'' (2012) 2011–2018 xccxcx.jpg|''Arthur'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-18h07m12s207.png|''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-09-29-01h10m45s95.png|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h56m56s61.png|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011, B) GW464H253.jpg|''Dark Shadows'' (2012) vlcsnap-2012-07-18-21h48m40s225.png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) vlcsnap-2012-07-18-21h56m36s119.png|''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h48m47s79.png|''Getaway'' (2013, A) Getaway (2013).png|''Getaway'' (2013, B) Warner_Bros._Yellow_Brick_Road.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939, 2013 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h44m59s110.png|''Seventh Son'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-11-15-17h25m17s134.png|''Gravity'' (2013, A) Screenshot (279).png|''Gravity'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h09m50s213.png|''Her'' (US, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h10m47s22.png|''Grudge Match'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-06-23-04h11m36s81.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-15-17h21m51s119.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014, B) vlcsnap-2014-01-15-00h28m57s113.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014, C) vlcsnap-2013-11-15-17h20m25s28.png|''Winter's Tale'' (2014, A) Screenshot (278).png|''Winter's Tale'' (2014, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h47m29s81.png|''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014, A) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h10m32s122.png|''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014, B) godzilla2014 1.PNG|''Godzilla'' (US, 2014, A) vlcsnap-2013-12-12-00h08m36s226.png|''Godzilla'' (US, 2014, B) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-12h01m05s202.png|''Blended'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h09m35s70.png|''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014) thejudge.PNG|''The Judge'' (2014) dolphintale2.PNG|''Dolphin Tale 2'' (2014, A) Vlcsnap-2014-07-10-22h00m51s238.png|''Dolphin Tale 2'' (2014, B) interstellar.PNG|''Interstellar'' (International, 2014, A) Interstellarwarner.PNG|''Interstellar'' (International, 2014, B) Warner Bros. Pictures 2011-2014.gif|''American Sniper'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h12m06s28.png|''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-04-13-16h14m18s183.png|''Get Hard'' (2015) madmax.PNG|''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2015-04-10-13h29m07s133.png|''Entourage'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-04-10-13h05m36s117.png|''Max'' (2015) WB-Pan.png|''Pan'' (2015) WB Red.png|''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (2015) WB2015.PNG|''In the Heart of the Sea'' (2015) MidNightSpecial.png|''Midnight Special'' (2016) Batman v lohgo.png|''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) WB Tarzan.png|''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2016) IMG_1851.PNG|''Suicide Squad'' (2016, A) i hate suicde.png|''Suicide Squad'' (2016, B) WB Storks.jpg|''Storks'' (2016) WarnerBrosLogoInPuzle.png|''The Accountant'' (2016) Fbawtft 025.jpg|''Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them'' (2016) Kong WB Trailer.jpg|''Kong: Skull Island'' (2017) King Arthur WB Trailer.jpg|''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword'' (2017, A) Image301.png|''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword'' (2017, B) Image287.png|''Unforgettable'' (2017, A) Image285.png|''Unforgettable'' (2017, B) WB Wonder Woman.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' (2017) Image283.png|''Dunkirk'' (2017) Image293.png|''Blade Runner 2049'' (US, 2017) Image295.png|''Justice League'' (2017) F37E4CC9-E1C1-4DCE-B678-E161B4F32F20.jpeg|''Paddington 2'' (2018) Image316.png|''Ready Player One'' (2018, A) Image317.png|''Ready Player One'' (2018, B) 0004.JPG|''Ocean's 8'' (2018) Warner Bros. Crazy Rich Asian.png|''Crazy Rich Asians'' (2018) Teen Titans GO! to the Movies (2018) trailer.png|''Teen Titans GO! to the Movies'' (2018) WarnerBrosFantasticBeats2.png|''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (2018, A) WarnerBrosMowgli.jpg|''Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle'' (2018) 2018-2020 Warner Bros. Pictures Fantastic Beasts The Crimes of Grindelwald Trailer.png|''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (2018, B) bandicam 2018-10-26 16-47-58-429.png|''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (2018, C) bandicam 2018-11-03 21-44-34-490.png|''Head Full of Honey'' (2018) bandicam 2018-10-26 16-40-16-151.png|''The Mule'' (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures Aquaman Trailer.png|''Aquaman'' (2018) Screenshot 2018-11-12-20-58-45.png|''POKÉMON Detective Pikachu'' (2019) Warner Bros. Pictures Godzilla King of the Monsters Trailer.png|''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' (2019) Warner_Bros._Pictures_Doctor_Sleep.jpeg|''Doctor Sleep'' (2019) Warner_Bros._Pictures_Birds_of_Prey_trailer.jpeg|''Birds of Prey'' (2020) 2011–2020 (New Line Cinema version) 2011-2018 Warner Bros. Pictures (Journey 2 trailer variant).png|''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) GW495H244.jpg|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h06m55s1.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-06-30-22h08m50s253.png|''The Conjuring'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h46m53s218.png|''The Conjuring'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h41m12s152.png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h11m34s40.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) tammy2014 1.PNG|''Tammy'' (2014) intothestrom 3.PNG|''Into the Storm'' (2014) if istay.PNG|''If I Stay'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-08-31-00h49m11s205.png|''Annabelle'' (2014) hb.PNG|''Horrible Bosses 2'' (2014, A) Snapshot 1 (10-2-2014 4-10 AM).png|''Horrible Bosses 2'' (2014, B) hobbitbattlefivearmies.PNG|''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-04-13-16h00m09s148.png|''Get Hard'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2015-04-10-14h03m06s56.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-02-10-23h00m17s121.png|''San Andreas'' (2015) WB Creed.png|''Creed'' (2015) how to be single.png|''How To Be Single'' (2016) CentralIntelligence.png|''Central Intelligence'' (US, 2016) Vlcsnap-2017-08-29-12h57m15s53.png|''Lights Out'' (2016) Warner Trailer Logo FIDT FIG.png|''Fist Fight'' (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-06-24-22h41m55s205.png|''Annabelle: Creation'' (2017) Image289.png|''It'' (2017, A) Image322.png|''It'' (2017, B) 69F73522-BC70-4D8F-8500-87D83F8007BA.jpeg|''Rampage'' (2018) 2018-2020 bandicam 2018-09-01 14-13-50-664.jpg|''The Nun'' (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures Shazam! Trailer.png|''Shazam!'' (2019) bandicam 2018-10-26 16-42-27-984.png|''The Curse of La Llorona'' (2019) Warner_Bros._Pictures_It_Chapter_Two.jpeg|''It: Chapter Two'' (2019) 2014–2020 (Warner Animation Group version) 2014-2018 vlcsnap-2014-01-11-12h02m34s85.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014, A) vlcsnap-2014-01-15-21h12m42s236.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014, B) Storkswarnerbros.png|''Storks'' (2016, B) Warner bros pictures logo 2016.png|''Storks'' (2016, C) Wbwagstorkstvspot.png|''Storks'' (2016, D) 20160324 141604.JPG|''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017, A) Legobatmanmoviewarnerbrospictures.png|''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017, B) Warner_Bros._Pictures_The_LEGO_Ninjago_Movie_trailer.png|''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) 1EF3687C-C778-43D3-BFD5-012B1A2B7755.jpeg|''Smallfoot'' (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part Trailer.png|''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) Note: Although Teen Titans Go! To the Movies is not produced by Warner Animation Group, it still uses Warner Animation Group's version instead. 2018-2020 Warner Bros. Pictures Smallfoot Trailer Variant with Warner Media byline.png|''Smallfoot'' (2018) LegoWBLogo.png|''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) ScoobWBLogo.jpeg|''Scoob!'' (2020) 2020 (tentative) Print logo variations 1972–1985 WBP-TheRightStuff.png|''The Right Stuff'' (1983) 1985–1987 WBP-FullMetalJacket.png|''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) 1987–2020 1987–1990 WB-Batman.png|''Batman'' (1989) 1990–1992 1992–2000 WBP-TrialByJury.png|''Trial by Jury'' (1994) WBP-TheSpecialist.png|''The Specialist'' (1994) WBP-MarsAttacks.png|''Mars Attacks'' (1996) WBP-Contact.png|''Contact'' (1997) Image118 (2).png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (International, 1999) WBP-HauntHill.png|''House on Haunted Hill'' (1999) WBP-Storm.png|''The Perfect Storm'' (2000) WBP-Pokemon2000.png|''Pokémon The Movie 2000'' (US, 2000) 2000–2001 WBP-P2K.png|''Pokémon The Movie 2000'' (US, 2000) WBP-SC.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 11.45.21 AM.png|''See Spot Run'' (2001) 2001–2003 WB-AI.png|''A.I.: Artificial Intelligence'' (2001) Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 11.42.31 AM.png|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) WBP-HPss.png|''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) WBP-PPG.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) WBP-Scooby-Doo.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) 20150807 171911.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) 2003–2020 Warner_Bros._Looney_Tunes_Back_in_Action_trailer_variant_2003.png|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) 20150807 172044.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner Of Azkaban'' (2004) WBP-Choc.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) WB-Island.png|''The Island'' (International, 2005, A) WBP-Island.png|''The Island'' (International, 2005, B) 20150807 172104.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) Happyfeetwb2.png|''Happy Feet'' (2006) 20150807 172324.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix'' (2007) 0002.JPG|''Zodiac'' (International, 2007) 20150807 172349.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) 20150807 172410.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1'' (2010) 20150807 172428.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2'' (2011) Happyfeet2wb.png|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) WBP-TheDarkKnightRises.png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) WBP-Gatsby.png|''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) WBP-LEGO.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014) WBP-DolphinTale2.png|''Dolphin Tale 2'' (2014) WBP-Annabelle.png|''Annabelle'' (2014) WBP-InherentVice.png|''Inherent Vice'' (2015) Warner Bros. Jupiter Ascending trailer (2015).png|''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) Warner Bros. Get Hard trailer (2015).png|''Get Hard'' (2015, A) Warner Bros. Get Hard trailer (2015) variant.png|''Get Hard'' (2015, B) Warner_Bros._Hot_Pursuit_trailer_variant_2015.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) Warner Bros. Pan trailer variant (2015).png|''Pan'' (2015) storkswb.png|''Storks'' (2016) Legobatmanmoviewb.png|''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) Image300.png|''Everything, Everything'' (2017) Image303.png|''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword'' (2017) Image284.png|''Dunkirk'' (2017) Warner Bros. Annabelle Creation trailer variant (2015).png|''Annabelle: Creation'' (2017) Image280.png|''Blade Runner 2049'' (US, 2017) Image305.png|''Geostorm'' (2017) Image291.png|''It'' (2017) Image297.png|''Justice League'' (2017) Image319.png|''Ready Player One'' (2018) AF1708F8-3C77-4470-8DF3-367B98BAF055.jpeg|''Rampage'' (2018) TTGoMovieWarnerBrosPrint.png|''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies'' (2018) 1993–2020 1993–2001 WBP-ArizonaDream.png|''Arizona Dream'' (1994) 2001–2003 2003–2020 Happyfeetwb.png|''Happy Feet'' (2006) WBP-TopCat.png|''Top Cat: The Movie'' (International, 2011) 2019-present WBP-IntheHeights.jpg|''In the Heights'' (2020) Category:Special logos Category:Warner Bros. Category:WarnerMedia